At Your Dominars Service
by Victoria8
Summary: Aeryn as Rygel's Slave? This couldn't be based on any other show than Farscape. This is a repost of my old story as I am shutting down my own archive


By Aeryn-17  
  
Rating: Okay, lets say this is about a PG in UK terms (don't know what it  
  
is in US, sorry, I must learn ratings..)  
  
Category: Comedy (in my own sick little way), J/A shippy.  
  
Time: Takes place after LatP trilogy but before LGM trilogy.  
  
Spoilers: I can't really place any spoilers in here. Maybe for some tiny  
  
bit in series one but it's not gonna ruin your viewing pleasure if you haven  
  
't seen series 1 yet.  
  
Disclaimer: Right. I don't own Farscape or any of the character. If I  
  
did, I wouldn't be writing fanfic, I'd be helping with scripts. I'd also be  
  
rich and employ Ben Browder as my personal trainer :) Plus me=student=no  
  
money= pointless lawsuit.  
  
Feedback: That would be great. Summary: Rygel is made an offer he can't refuse and Aeryn acts out of  
  
character.  
  
It IS shippy but not as much as my other stuff. I tried to make it more  
  
funny rather than serious (and failed miserably I know) but what the hey, if  
  
at first you don't succeed, try, try again.  
  
Thanks: Thank you to Esther who acted as honorary muse when mine decided to  
  
go on holiday and desert me. Also to Mia and Gordon, why? I dunno, just for  
  
being there. Okay, enough of my ramblings,  
  
Warning: torture and terrible fic follows!  
  
*******************  
  
" Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to have any Hynerian marjoules would  
  
you?" Rygel XVI, deposed dominar of Hyneria inquired.  
  
" For frell's sake Rygel, you're supposed to bartering. Get us some food or  
  
I'll rip your slimy head off" Aeryn paced back and forth behind Rygel  
  
muttering angrily.  
  
Rygel snorted, " Maybe you peacekeepers are content to consume that dren you  
  
call food cubes but I am Rygel XVI, rightful dominar of the Hynerian Empire"  
  
.  
  
"Remember my prophecy that someday you will die at the hands of a  
  
peacekeeper?" Aeryn growled "Well maybe today will be that day if you don't  
  
get on with it you self serving slug".  
  
Rygel turned around to the vendor who had disappeared from sight. "Hey!  
  
Pssst, Hynerian". Rygel peered into the darkened alley and slowly advanced  
  
upon his thronesled. Suddenly the vendor came into view.  
  
"You and that peacekeeper obviously are not friends" The vendor spoke  
  
quietly.  
  
"I wouldn't even consider befriending peacekeeper scum" Rygel sneered, but  
  
almost felt a pang of guilt at his words.  
  
" Well, Hynerian, what if you could get her to do anything you wanted?"  
  
"Anything?" Rygel asked, his earbrows quirking up.  
  
"-Anything-*" smiled the vendor.  
  
****************  
  
"RYGEL!" Aeryn bellowed. She hadn't seen him disappear from sight but he  
  
was most definitely gone.  
  
"RY." Aeryn was cut off from another shout by the appearance of the Hynerian  
  
from out of the alley. He had an unnerving self-satisfied grin on his face  
  
that set warning bells off in her head.  
  
"It is all taken care of Aeryn, load up the transport pod and we can go. I  
  
was selfish to try and buy marjoules for myself, I will think of others next  
  
time". Aeryn stood aghast as Rygel floated past her, unable to process all  
  
that he had said.  
  
*****************  
  
Back aboard Moya, Rygel was still acting completely out of character and  
  
suspiciously in Aeryn's mind. On the way back from the commerce planet Rygel  
  
had not uttered one word against her and had even commented on the smell of  
  
her hair. Aeryn definitely knew there was something wrong with Rygel, she  
  
just had to figure out what.  
  
"Hey Aeryn, any luck planetside?" Aeryn was interrupted from her thought  
  
process by the appearance of Crichton.  
  
"Uh, yes, Crichton, our little sluggish dominar was surprisingly successful  
  
but he's been friendly to me ever since we left the planet, it's actually  
  
quite worrying".  
  
"What? My little husky is being nice, well there's a news flash for ya. He  
  
probably got some free marjoules or something". John grinned at Aeryn who  
  
couldn't help but grin back.  
  
"Well, shall we consume some of our newfound delicacies then?" Crichton  
  
offered his arm and escorted Aeryn to the mess hall.  
  
*******************  
  
"Ha ha ha ha!" Rygel laughed evilly to himself.  
  
"Soon I will have revenge for you abominable treatment of me peacekeeper"  
  
Reaching into his thronesled he extracted an intricately patterned bracelet.  
  
"Yes! I shall give this to you and then you shall be my slave! After all, I  
  
think it only fitting that a royal hynerian have at least one person waiting  
  
on his, escaped prisoner or not!"  
  
*******************  
  
"Well, that certainly made a change from food cubes. Still got nothin' on  
  
chocolate though". Aeryn gave John that 'You are the most bizarre creature'  
  
look but smiled at him anyway.  
  
Aeryn spied the last piece of delicacy upon the table and reached for it at  
  
the same time as John did.  
  
" You have it Aeryn"  
  
"No Crichton, you have it"  
  
" No Aeryn, you have it"  
  
"No Crichton, you should have it"  
  
" Look Aeryn, you have it, I insist, ladies first". John wished he'd never  
  
said it the moment it slipped out and braced himself for the whack he  
  
expected to follow.  
  
Instead, Aeryn growled huskily " Why don't we share it John?".  
  
John was forced to do a double take when he heard Aeryn say that. 'Naw,  
  
she didn't just say that did she?' he thought to himself. He glanced at her  
  
again and saw the hungry look in her eyes. 'Okay.maybe she did mean it.' he  
  
concluded to himself and tried to swallow down the huge lump that had formed  
  
in his throat.  
  
Aeryn bit off half of the delicacy and slowly leant towards John. In  
  
response to her closeness John moved nearer and licked his lips  
  
self-consciously. It seemed like an eternity to John until their lips met  
  
but Aeryn closed the gap between them and slid her tongue in his mouth.  
  
Their lips remained joined for a second, both of them revelling in the  
  
sensations the other created within them.  
  
Aeryn broke the kiss and moved away " Goodnight John, sleep well" Aeryn  
  
grinned devilishly as she left the room.  
  
"Frell" John muttered as he swallowed the piece of food she had deposited  
  
into his mouth.  
  
******************  
  
Aeryn didn't know why she was running from the mess hall, she just needed to  
  
get away from John in case she acted upon the feeling whirling within her.  
  
She knew she had initiated it but why the frell didn't she want it to  
  
continue? Hadn't she spent nearly every night dreaming of him? Lost in her  
  
thoughts, she collided into Rygel.  
  
"Watch where you're frell." Rygel stopped abruptly. " Ah, Aeryn, sorry  
  
about getting in your way. You are obviously in a hurry. I am also sorry  
  
for all the annoyance I have been the source of for the many monens we have  
  
spent aboard Moya. The warning bells started ringing in Aeryn's head again  
  
but she silenced them. Maybe Rygel wanted to put an end to their bickering.  
  
"As a gesture of my goodwill, I have something to give to you, call it a  
  
gift of sorts if you will" Rygel glided closer and handed the bracelet to  
  
Aeryn.  
  
" Thank you, Rygel" Aeryn said cautiously "It's uh, beautiful, what do you  
  
want in return?" Aeryn couldn't help but add that last bit in.  
  
"What do I want?" Rygel asked, looking hurt "Why, I only wanted to express  
  
my remorse at my poor treatment of you in the past. All I ask in return is  
  
that you wear it to display to the rest of the crew that we are indeed on  
  
amicable terms".  
  
Aeryn nodded and placed the bracelet on her left arm, after all, she couldn'  
  
t have it hamper her shooting arm, could she? What harm could a small  
  
bracelet do to her anyway, perhaps Rygel had changed for the better.  
  
Suddenly Aeryn felt hazy, almost like a mist had enveloped her  
  
consciousness.  
  
"Thank you Rygel" Aeryn bowed graciously and continued to her quarters  
  
slowly, oblivious to the Hynerian's evil chuckle behind her.  
  
********************  
  
John had been sitting in the mess hall for about half an hour after Aeryn  
  
had left, still in a state of daze and shock. He was pondering as to whether  
  
he should follow Aeryn or not.  
  
"Frell it! You only live once" he said out loud as he lifted himself off his  
  
seat and headed towards Aeryn's quarters. As he was on his way he spotted  
  
Rygel hovering with a satisfied grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Hey Sparky, what's up?" Rygel coughed as if startled.  
  
"Ahh, Crichton, how lovely to see you. You can be the first to know that  
  
Aeryn and I have resolved our differences and are now on amicable terms, it  
  
seems she can't resist  
  
my charms!"  
  
John grunted, " I doubt that very much. Whatever your playing at Sparky,  
  
Aeryn can see right through it and if she decides to boot you out the  
  
nearest airlock, I'm not gonna guarantee to stop her, in fact, I might open  
  
the airlock for her.." With that, John continued towards Aeryn's quarters.  
  
When he arrived he palmed the panel on Aeryn's door and entered. He was  
  
surprised to see Aeryn sitting on her bed staring into space.  
  
"Hey Aeryn, you okay?"  
  
"I've never felt better Crichton"  
  
"I hear you and frog boy are best buds now" Crichton teased.  
  
" You will speak nothing of his royal highness" Aeryn snapped.  
  
Crichton chuckled "Okay Aeryn, that was your attempt at a joke right? We are  
  
gonna have to work on your humour."  
  
"Rygel and I have forged a sturdy relationship, I suggest you cease to speak  
  
ill of him, he's actually very sweet and this crew constantly misjudge and  
  
undervalue him. Goodnight Crichton"  
  
John stood still, stunned at what Aeryn had just said but didn't have the  
  
energy for an argument so he replied "Goodnight Aeryn" 'I hope she finishes  
  
wigging out by tomorrow' he muttered to himself.  
  
******************  
  
John whistled as he headed towards the mess hall. He was trying to figure  
  
out what was up with Aeryn. He thought she was joking but she had called  
  
Rygel sweet, hell, he didn't think the word sweet had ever appeared in Aeryn  
  
's vocabulary before. 'Okay John, get a grip, she was just getting her own  
  
back for the 'food incident' that had happened earlier' he told himself.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of giggling coming from the mess  
  
hall. 'God, can't Chiana and D'argo ever use their quarters for that kind  
  
of thing?' he thought to himself. However, when he entered the mess hall,  
  
he was not greeted by the frenzy of re-dressing he had come to expect but  
  
instead saw Rygel sitting at the table with Aeryn hand feeding him the  
  
delicacies they had bought on the commerce planet. John closed his eyes  
  
'okay John, wake up now, you really don't want to be dreaming about this'  
  
but when he opened his eyes the scene was still taking place.  
  
"Pass me some of the green ones woman" Rygel commanded.  
  
"Certainly Rygel my sweet" Aeryn replied with a giggle and reached over to  
  
grab some food and tenderly place it in Rygel's mouth. John nearly passed  
  
out on the spot.  
  
"Aeryn, did you hear what he just called you?" John tried to maintain a  
  
tone that clouded his disgust at the scene that was taking place but failed  
  
miserably.  
  
"Oh shut up Crichton, just because she's finally found herself a real man  
  
who knows how to keep a female in her place and doesn't believe in any of  
  
this love yotz. You're just put out because she won't be hovering around  
  
you like a bad smell anymore" Rygel spat between mouthfuls of food.  
  
"Why, you little slug, what have you done to her? I'm gonna space your  
  
sorry ass out the nearest airlock" John moved forward to grab Rygel but was  
  
knocked out of the way by Aeryn.  
  
"I don't think so," she hissed, drawing her pistol on John.  
  
John had never seen Aeryn like this since Traltixx had come on board and  
  
everybody had been obsessed with those crackers and he didn't like the misty  
  
look in her eyes. He decided retreat was the safest option and held his  
  
hands up in defeat and backed away. Still keeping his eyes on Aeryn he  
  
backed straight into D'Argo.  
  
"Watch where you're frelling going John" D'Argo grumbled.  
  
" Hey big guy, I'd think twice about going to eat in there, the scene's so  
  
sickening you wouldn't be able to keep the food down" John muttered. "Aeryn  
  
seems to have taken a fancy to Rygel and she's -very- protective of him"  
  
"You are pulling my arm John" D'Argo laughed heartily.  
  
"Umm, that's leg, D'Argo, and I'm not joking. She seems infatuated with  
  
him"  
  
D'Argo glanced at Aeryn feeding Rygel " Perhaps you are right John, maybe  
  
you should inform Zhaan that we definitely have a problem" D'Argo was  
  
beginning to feel queasy just looking at them.  
  
"I'd say that was a reasonable assumption big guy, I'll take you up on that  
  
suggestion" Crichton headed towards Zhaan's quarters.  
  
*********************  
  
"Hey Blue, you know what's up with Aeryn?"  
  
"Sorry John, I am unaware of anything strange apart from the fact that Aeryn  
  
and Rygel have resolved their differences.  
  
"Well, I got a newsflash for you, Aeryn is sitting in the mess hall hand  
  
feeding Rygel"  
  
"John, Zhaan" Chiana's voice came over the comms. "Aeryn's gone completely  
  
farboht. She and Rygel have headed towards his quarters to bathe him"  
  
"Son of a gun, do you believe me now Zhaan?" John blurted, heading towards  
  
the door.  
  
"Yes John, we must sort out what is wrong with Aeryn, and quickly!" Zhaan  
  
shouted after John as she followed him towards Rygel's quarters.  
  
When they arrived at Rygel's quarters Rygel was sitting, disrobed.  
  
"Where's Aeryn, Sparky?" John demanded as he entered the room. Before Rygel  
  
could reply, Aeryn walked in carrying a container of water in her trousers  
  
and peacekeeper bra.  
  
"Aeryn, what the hell are you doing?" John exclaimed.  
  
" I am attempting to bathe my Dominar to whom my life belongs to, I live to  
  
serve him only". Rygel chuckled and John moved to grab him only to be, once  
  
again, stopped by Aeryn, who, for the second time that day had her pistol  
  
aimed at John's head. John closed his eyes, expecting a blast when suddenly  
  
Aeryn let out a small moan and crumpled to the ground, John looked to see D'  
  
Argo behind her and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"It was necessary" D'Argo said, as if to justify his actions.  
  
" Yeah I know, but she's gonna be pissed when she wakes up" John replied  
  
automatically, remembering the time when the three of them were stranded on  
  
the asteroid.  
  
"Now Sparky" John began, " Since your body guard is somewhat incapacitated,  
  
it's time you explained to us what the frell is going on".  
  
"Humph, Crichton, nothing is going on. Do you find it so difficult to  
  
believe that she can find me irresistible?"  
  
" Yes, I do find that hard to believe Rygel, considering that only a day ago  
  
she hated your guts". John lifted Rygel in the air and shook him by the  
  
throat.  
  
"Alright" Rygel croaked, " I'll tell you"  
  
John put him down. " Get talking Sparky or I'll space you and work out what'  
  
s bothering Aeryn on my own".  
  
" When we were down on the commerce planet I was offered a controlling  
  
bracelet which would ensure that the wearer would obey the every command and  
  
worship whoever gave them the bracelet. Aeryn and I hate each other to say  
  
the least so I thought it would be suitable vengeance to use it on her, so I  
  
gave it to her as a 'gift' ".  
  
John moved to Aeryn and removed the bracelet from her wrist and put it in  
  
his pocket.  
  
"I'll space this piece of junk later" he muttered in disgust and picked up  
  
Aeryn.  
  
"Come along sleeping beauty, let's get you to your quarters". John carried  
  
to her quarters and placed her gently on the bed.  
  
" Damn you had me worried there for a moment" he whispered " I can just  
  
about take being dumped for graduate studies but for Rygel? If that ever  
  
happens I swear I will kill myself". He chuckled and planted a soft kiss on  
  
her lips and headed for his quarters.  
  
******************  
  
Aeryn awoke with a thumping headache feeling like she had slept for days.  
  
She stumbled out of bed, not realising that she was dressed, to get some  
  
food from the mess hall. When she arrived she spotted Crichton sitting at  
  
the table, playing with his food.  
  
"Hey" she said softly.  
  
"Hey" he replied with the beginnings of a smile curving at the corners of  
  
his mouth.  
  
"Why do I feel like dren?" Aeryn clutched her head.  
  
" Do you remember -anything- of what happened yesterday?" John asked.  
  
"No. Why? What happened?"  
  
"Let's just say you had a really eventful day" he grinned.  
  
Aeryn looked puzzled but shrugged and sat down beside John and picked at the  
  
food on his plate. John sighed and put his hands into his pockets, one of  
  
them encountered a metal object and he remembered he had forgotten to space  
  
Rygel's bracelet. He grinned smugly as an idea hit him.  
  
" Hey Aeryn.. I have a gift for you!"  
  
*******************  
  
Finito (  
  
Sorry, that was a bit of a marathon fic for me but I hope it wasn't too  
  
painful to read. If you liked it, feedback will encourage my muse to  
  
inspire me more often. If you hated it, I need to know cos I will  
  
personally assassinate my muse upon request. 


End file.
